mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Trip: The 1st Street in Kyoto
Introduction There is a taxi joke about 御所:Go-sho (Kyoto Imperial Palace). A tourist took a taxi and asked the driver, "Go to 京都御苑:Kyoto Gyo-en, please." The driver answered as usual, "All right." The taxi went to stop at the small shop in the shopping street, "We've arrived at 京都魚苑:Kyoto Gyo-en." 京都御苑 : Kyoto Gyoen (Kyoto Gyoen National Garden) https://www.env.go.jp/garden/kyotogyoen/english/index.html 京都魚苑 : Kyoto Gyoen (Aquarium Fish Shop for Home Use) http://kyoto-taisyogun.com/en/kyoto-gyoen/ Kyoto Gyoen is one of the famous shops in the Taishogun Shopping Street among the aquarium fish fans in Kyoto. I've heard it from my instructors in driving. 京都魚苑さん https://ameblo.jp/joker-room000/entry-12318075594.html 大将軍商店街:Taishogun Shopping Street "Ichijo Yokai Street" http://kyoto-taisyogun.com/en/ Virtual Route 一条通り:Ichi-jo Dori (The 1st Street) 一条通り:Ichi-jo Dori (The 1st Street) is a major east-west street along the northern edge of the old capital city, 平安京:Heian-kyo. 大路・小路 : Major and Minor Streets http://www.mutsunohana.net/miyako/oji-koji/ 平安京 : Heian-kyo https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heian-ky%C5%8D The major east-west streets were simply named as ordinal number, 1st, 2nd, 3rd... 9th from the north. It is easy to understand, so that most of the tax drivers in Kyoto city are from other prefectures even before GPS navigation. 京都市平安京創生館 : Kyoto City Heiankyo Sousei-kan (admission free) http://web.kyoto-inet.or.jp/org/asny1/souseikan/index.html http://web.kyoto-inet.or.jp/org/asny1/souseikan/jyousetsu-english.html There is a model (1/1000) of a reconstruction of the old capital, Heian-kyo, in the main exhibits. Heian-kyo overlaid image map https://www.arc.ritsumei.ac.jp/archive01/theater/html/heian/switch/ 大将軍八神社:Daishogun Hachijinja Shrine Taishogun Shopping Street is a shrine town of 大将軍八神社:Daishogun Hachijinja Shrine along the 1st Street. Daishogun Hachijinja Shrine was originally a sacred hall for 大将軍:Daishogun, a deity of 陰陽道:Onmyo-do. 大将軍八神社 : Daishogun Hachijinja Shrine http://www.daishogun.or.jp/english.html They have some documents of old astronomy transmitted among 土御門家:Tsuchimikado Family of 安倍(阿倍)氏:Abe clan who was known as masters of Onmyo-do. 陰陽道 : Onmyo-do https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onmy%C5%8Dd%C5%8D Onmyōdō (陰陽道, also In'yōdō, lit. ‘The Way of Yin and Yang’) is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. It is based on the Chinese philosophies of Wu Xing (five elements) and yin and yang, introduced into Japan at the beginning of the 6th century. It was accepted as a practical system of divination. These practices were influenced further by Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, and evolved into the system of onmyōdō around the late 7th century. Onmyōdō was under the control of the imperial government, and later its courtiers, the Tsuchimikado family, until the middle of the 19th century, at which point it became prohibited as superstition. 大将軍:Dai-shogun/Tai-shogun is one of 八将神:Hasshojin (eight deities of direction of fortune and misfortune) in Onmyo-do. 大将軍 : Daishogun https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A4%A7%E5%B0%86%E8%BB%8D_(%E6%96%B9%E4%BD%8D%E7%A5%9E) 八将神 : Hasshojin (Eight Deities of Direction) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%85%AB%E5%B0%86%E7%A5%9E Dai-shogun was so important deity about fortune that 桓武天皇:Emperor Kanmu put the hall for him at the four points, north, south, east and west when he opened Heian-kyo. The west hall is Daishogun Hachijinja Shrine today. 桓武天皇 : Emperor Kanmu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Kanmu Dai-shogun is a deity of 太白:Taihaku (the planet Venus) or 長庚:Choko (the evening star, Hesperus). He is also a deity of military. 太白:Taihaku is known as a courtesy name of 詩仙:The Poet Xian (Immortal Poet) in Chinese poetry, 李白:Li Bai. 李白 : Li Bai https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Li_Bai His courtesy name was Taibai (太白), literally "Great White," as the planet Venus was called at the time. Thus, combining the family name with the courtesy name, his name appears in variants such as Li Taibo, Li Taibai, Li Tai-po, among others. The eight deities of direction change their point every year on the old calendar as combination of Earthly Branches and Celestial stem in Chinese thought. But, Dai-shogun stays at his point for three years and the direction is unlucky point for everything to do. 宣明暦 : Xuanming calendar https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xuanming_calendar Lunisolar calendar https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lunisolar_calendar 十二支 : Earthly Branches (Twelve Branches) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earthly_Branches 十干 : Celestial stem https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celestial_stem 八卦 : Bagua https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bagua 星回り : Distribution of Stars http://www.daishogun.or.jp/hoshi.html According to the above page, Dai-shogun stays at the point of 午:Uma/Go (Just South) in this year, and the best fortune direction is 丙:Hi-no-E/Hei (Elder Brother or Yang of Fire/South), next eastern side of 午. That's a relative matter of the point of the compass. So, once move to the other point, and then start to go to the aimed point, if you believe. These astrological concept is still adapted to the various fortune telling today. 四柱推命 : Four Pillars of Destiny https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Pillars_of_Destiny The Four Pillars of Destiny is an Chinese astrological concept that a person's destiny or fate can be divined by the two sexagenary cycle characters assigned to their birth year, month, day, and hour. This type of astrology is also used in Japan and Korea. Astrology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrology Fortune telling was one of the strongest contents that could keep constant page views when the Internet started commercial use widely. That's an easy topic to start conversation in SNS. The popular moderators who had their constant readers sometimes posted to introduce the fortune telling page and enjoyed showing their resaults each other. Those Socializers made a substantial contribution to healthy growth of the Internet communication. Socializers are a game player type on Bartle taxonomy. Bartle taxonomy of player types https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartle_taxonomy_of_player_types The Bartle taxonomy of player types is a classification of video game players (gamers) based on a 1996 paper by Richard Bartle according to their preferred actions within the game. The classification originally described players of multiplayer online games (including MUDs and MMORPGs), though now it also refers to players of single-player video games. The author of One Piece keeps his constant performance as a moderator with Socializers in SBS (Shitsumon wo Boshu Surunoda, Q&A) of his comic books for about 20 years. That's really admirable. There were nice plans of SBS posted by the readers on the 4th volume such as; Reader: Please draw Cow-Boy Luffy and his party members! I drink a cup of coffee with very this Cow-Boy cup every day. 一条戻橋:Ichi-jo Modori-bashi (Turn Back Bridge of the 1st Street) The name of "Turn Back" comes from the legend of reanimation of the dead recorded in the collection of tales, 撰集抄:Senjo-sho around the 13th century. It is one of hermit-literature, such as 西行:Saigyo, 長明:Tyomei, 兼好:Kenko, in the middle age. 撰集抄 : Senjo-sho https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%92%B0%E9%9B%86%E6%8A%84 One day, Dr. 清行:Kiyotsura, the scholar of Chinese literature, died. His son 浄蔵:Jozo who was training at 熊野:Kumano came back in hurry as soon as he heard the news. When the funeral train almost passed the Ichi-jo Bridge, Jozo arrived and prayed for mercy at his father's coffin. Jozo was known as his beautiful voice. Suddenly, the thunder roared. He saw his father who turned back once again at the Ichi-jo Bridge. 三善清行 : Miyoshi Kiyotsura https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyoshi_Kiyotsura Miyoshi Kiyotsura (三善 清行, 847 – January 16, 918) was a Japanese scholar-statesman who was very inspired by Chinese classical learning, but very antagonistic to Buddhism. There was a tale of 渡辺綱:Watanabe no Tsuna and his famous sword, the Demon Slayer, in 平家物語:The Tale of the Heike. 平家物語 : The Tale of the Heike https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Heike The Tale of the Heike (平家物語 Heike Monogatari) is an epic account compiled prior to 1330 of the struggle between the Taira and Minamoto clans for control of Japan at the end of the 12th century in the Genpei War (1180–1185). 渡辺 綱 : Watanabe no Tsuna https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watanabe_no_Tsuna Watanabe no Tsuna (渡邊 綱) (953-1025) was a Japanese samurai, a retainer of Minamoto no Yorimitsu (also known as Raikō), one of the earliest samurai to be famed for his military exploits. One day, Tsuna passed by the Turn Back Bridge at midnight. He met a beautiful lady at the bridge. She was at a loss and afraid of the dark. Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to trouble you, but may I ask you a favor? WILLINGLY! I am so scared that I'd like to come home with a courageous gentleman...like you. WITH PLEASURE! Could you please come along with me? A PIECE OF CAKE! Tsuna decided to escort her home and let her get on his horse. It is too well known to be mentioned here... or easy to imagine what happened after that... This tale was adapted as Noh script "羅生門:Rasho-mon" by 観世 信光:Kanze Nobumitsu. Rasho-mon was the gate of the south end of the city on the 9th street. 羅生門 : Rashōmon (Noh play) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rash%C5%8Dmon_(Noh_play) 観世 信光 : Kanze Nobumitsu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanze_Nobumitsu 晴明神社:Seimei Shrine There is a 晴明神社:Seimei Shrine near the Turn Back Bridge. It is well known for 安倍 晴明:Abe no Seimei who was a mysterious magician of Onmyo-do. 晴明神社 : Seimei Shrine https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seimei_Shrine The neighbors often visit there to ask for naming of their babies and wish their good fortune. 安倍 晴明 : Abe no Seimei https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abe_no_Seimei Abe no Seimei (安倍 晴明, February 21, 921 A.D. – October 31, 1005 A.D.) was an onmyōji, a leading specialist of onmyōdō during the middle of the Heian period in Japan. In addition to his prominence in history, he is a legendary figure in Japanese folklore and has been portrayed in a number of stories and films. According to a theory, Abe no Seimei was a descendant of the old poet 阿倍仲麻呂:Abe no Nakamaro who was a member of 遣唐使:.Japanese missions to Tang China. 遣唐使 : Japanese missions to Tang China https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_missions_to_Tang_China Japanese missions to Tang China (遣唐使, Kentōshi) represent Japanese efforts to learn from the Chinese culture and civilization in the 7th, 8th and 9th centuries. The nature of these contacts evolved gradually from political and ceremonial acknowledgment to cultural exchanges; and the process accompanied the growing commercial ties which developed over time. 阿倍仲麻呂 : Abe no Nakamaro https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abe_no_Nakamaro Abe no Nakamaro (阿倍 仲麻呂, c. 698 – c. 770), whose Chinese name was Chao Heng (Chinese: 晁衡, pronounced Chōkō in Japanese), was a Japanese scholar and waka poet of the Nara period. He moved to Tang dynasty China and served as the Tang jiedushi (governor) of Annam (modern Vietnam). 天の原　ふりさけみれば　春日なる 三笠の山に　いでし月かも - 阿倍 仲麻呂 翹首望東天　首を翹げて東天を望めば 神馳奈良邊　神（こころ）は馳す 奈良の辺 三笠山頂上　三笠山頂の上 思又皎月圓　思ふ 又た皎月の円（まどか）なるを I anticipate to dream the eastern sky. My thought is free to run around Nara. Via the foot to the top of Mt. Mikasa. My thought is free to see a full moon. Nakamaro was a friend of Li Bai when they were in 長安:Chang'an. 長安 : Chang'an https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chang%27an Chang'an (ʈʂʰǎŋ.án (About this sound listen); simplified Chinese: 长安; traditional Chinese: 長安) was an ancient capital of more than ten dynasties in Chinese history, today known as Xi'an. Chang'an means "Perpetual Peace" in Classical Chinese since it was a capital that was repeatedly used by new Chinese rulers. Chang'an is in north central China. It was a model of urban development in old Japan, such as 平城京:Heijō-kyō in Nara Period. 平城京 : Heijō-kyō https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heij%C5%8D-ky%C5%8D Heijō-kyō (平城京, also Heizei-kyō, sometimes Nara no miyako), was the capital city of Japan during most of the Nara period, from 710–40 and again from 745–84. Heijo-kyo was originally written as 寧楽京:Nara no Miyako. 寧neng/níng means repose, serenity, peace, peaceful, no illness. 楽/乐lè means restful, joyful. It was a model of Heian-kyo. The Nara court often sent their missions to Chang'an in Tang China. 哭晁卿衡 https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%93%AD%E6%99%81%E5%8D%BF%E8%A1%A1 哭晁卿衡　晁卿衡（ちょうけいこう）を哭(こく)す - 李白 I wail for Chao Heng. - Li Bai 日本晁卿辞帝都　日本の晁卿(ちょうけい)　帝都を辞す 征帆一片繞蓬壷　征帆(せいはん)　一片(いっぺん)　蓬壷(ほうこ)を繞(めぐ)る 明月不帰沈碧海　明月(めいげつ)帰らず　碧海(へきかい)に沈む 白雲愁色満蒼梧　白雲(はくうん)　愁色(しゅうしょく)　蒼梧(そうご)に満つ Chao Heng from Japan left the Imperial Capital. A sail tuned around and around to the east pot. A clear moon didn't back to go down an emerald. White clouds shadowed green plants with sorrow. When Li Bai heard the news, he expressed his regret over the death of his friend Chao Heng. 蓬壷 is 蓬莱 and 方壷. Both are legendary islands or mountains far beyond the east sea. 蒼梧 is the south-eastern seaside of China. Actually, Chao Heng had a narrow escape from the shipwreck to the coast of Vietnam, as if the Poet Xian who had the star of Taibai saved his life for his poetry. Chao Heng came back to Chang'an three yeas later and stayed Tang China until he died. Nakamaro was also a friend of 王維:Wang Wei. 王維 : Wang Wei (Tang dynasty) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wang_Wei_(Tang_dynasty) Wang Wei (Chinese: 王維; 699–759) was a Tang dynasty Chinese poet, musician, painter, and statesman. He was one of the most famous men of arts and letters of his time. Many of his poems are preserved, and twenty-nine were included in the highly influential 18th-century anthology Three Hundred Tang Poems. 送秘書晁監還日本國 - 王維 I see off the chief librarian Chao Heng leaving for Japan - Wang Wei 積水不可極　積水(せきすい）極（きわ）む可（べ）からず 安知滄海東　安（いずく）んぞ滄海（そうかい）の東を知らん 九州何處遠　九州何れの処か遠き 萬里若乘空　萬里空に乗ずるが若（ごと）し 向國惟看日　国に向って惟（た）だ日を看る 歸帆但信風　帰帆（きはん）但だ風に信（まか）す 鰲身映天黑　鰲身（ごうしん）天に映じて黒く 魚眼射波紅　魚眼（ぎょがん）波を射て紅（くれない）なり 鄕樹扶桑外　郷樹（きょうじゅ）扶桑（ふそう）の外 主人孤島中　主人（しゅじん）孤島の中（うち） 別離方異域　別離（べつり）方（まさに）異域なりて 音信若爲通　音信（おんしん）若為（いかん）か通ぜん We cannot go to the end of the sea. How can we see the far east blue? Where is far but Kyu-shu island? That's like a long-distance flight. You'll go home just toward the sun. Your sail will simply trust the wind. The black shadow of the turtle stays in the sky. The red eyes of the fish shoot waves. Your trees are beyond the mulberry forest. You are in an isolated island. You are in another world after parting. How can we communicate with you? 扶桑 is a legendary island in the far east sea. 銜命還国作 - 朝衡 I got a leave - Chao Heng 銜命將辭國　命（めい）を銜（ふく）み将（まさ）に国を辞せんとす 非才忝侍臣　非才ながら侍臣を忝（かたじけの）うす 天中戀明主　天中明主を恋（おも）い 海外憶慈親　海外慈親を憶（おも）う 伏奏違金闕　伏奏（ふくそう）して金闕（きんけつ）を違（さ）り 騑驂去玉津　騑驂（ひさん）して玉津（ぎょくしん）を去らんとす 蓬萊郷路遠　蓬莱（ほうらい）郷路（きょうろ）は遠く 若木故園鄰　若木故園の隣（となり） 西望懷恩日　西を望み恩を懐かしむ日 東歸感義辰　東へ帰って義に感ずる辰（とき） 平生一寶劍　平生（へいせい）一宝剣 留贈結交人　留め贈る交を結びし人に I got a leave from His Majesty and his country. I worked as an official though I was not competent. People under the sky worship their bright ruler. People over the sea adore their lenient father. I got a leave of absence from the golden palace. I'll take a coach and depart from the jeweled port. Though it is a long way from here to Mt. Fuji, Young trees are neighbors on the grand garden. I thank for His Majesty when I look back the west. I think of your honesty when I come back the east. Here is an important sword always with me. Please keep it with you for our friendship. Chang'an and Tang China had a great influence on Nara and Heian culture, remarkably their poetry of friendship. The first poetry that I learned in the school was 杜甫:Du Fu, who is called 詩聖:The Saint of Poem. 杜甫 : Du Fu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Du_Fu Du Fu (Wade–Giles: Tu Fu; Chinese: 杜甫; 712 – 770) was a prominent Chinese poet of the Tang dynasty. Along with Li Bai (Li Po), he is frequently called the greatest of the Chinese poets. 春望 - 杜甫 A Panorama in Spring - Du Fu 國破山河在　''(guó pò shān hé zài)　国破れて山河在り 城春草木深　(chéng chūn cǎo mù shēn)　城春にして草木深し 感時花濺涙　(gǎn shí huā jiàn lèi)　時に感じては花にも涙を濺ぎ 恨別鳥驚心　(hèn bié niǎo jīng xīn)　別れを恨んで鳥にも心を驚かす 烽火連三月　(fēng huǒ lián sān yuè)　烽火 三月に連なり 家書抵萬金　(jiā shū dǐ wàn jīn)　家書 万金に抵る 白頭搔更短　(bái tóu sāo gèng duǎn)　白頭掻けば更に短く 渾欲不勝簪　(hún yù bú shēng zān)　渾て簪に勝えざらんと欲す ''Mountains and rivers stay after the state broken. Grass and trees grow thick in spring on the city. Flowers think of their time and flip their tears. Birds are parted from their partners and cry out. The fires are burning up the sky for some months. A letter from my family is worth a mass of money. I tear out my white head to lose my hair thinner. I cannot put on my cap with pin any longer, can I? Du Fu is also called the Poet-Historian because of his motif of poetry. Back: Trip Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:TripCategory:Photo